Hybrid
by luwee
Summary: Someone new comes to town and catches the Cullen's attention. They also catch the eldest Black's attention. Will someone from Alice's past disturb the peace between the newcomer and the Cullen's. What is the newcomer and what are they to Alice?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry that the summary is not the best ya'll. As normal I own nothing besides my wierd ideas. If you have read my other stories you know i have a weird writing format. Its just because I can write like a normal person but the movie i see in my head is easier to write like this. So hopefully you like it. At this current moment and time i do not have a beta.

The wind moved around me quickly as I saw the deer veering left and then right up and under trees. Around the foliage trying to escape the predator that is me. Knowing that its life would soon come to end because its weakness from old age. Grabbing it by the neck in my mouth in my teeth sinking them in, the smell of blood hits my nose, quickly I rip back and hear the snap of the neck. Knowing I killed it I started to tear it apart, eating it bones and all. Destroying the carcass leaving very little left to be found by other scavengers and to not alert many others of my kill. Turning to go home I smell an interesting smell that I haven't smelt in a long time almost a hundred years. Close to that of wolves similar to that of Ephraim Black. The man that stated a new type of wolf or revived a legend not many knew, but I did since I seen some like his kind before. The one that everyone has forgot even time itself it seems. His descendants smell similar to him but the line still smell too much like him for him to not be hiding. I am guessing that he keeping himself very hidden on the other side of the line his smell is gone. I walk across the line that spilt the two lands and go closer to the village that lay in the middle of the land that used to be known as La push, it may still be. I see a man wheeling himself around. Taking in his sent I am stopped dead in my tracks of the familiar sent of Billy black. The man I knew when he was a boy the one that would never know what it is like to be a creature just human. I remembered him when I carried him away from danger, deciding that I knew enough I scampered away off their lands to my house. Once I reached my yard all that was heard was the sound of ripping flesh and bone breaking. A single female walking in from the back door where a white wolf used to be in the back yard. She grabs the clothes on the back hook next to do the door that she left before going hunting. The house is a large 3 story tan house with large Victorian windows and craftsman style wood work and arches. The female walks to the kitchen opening the fridge door where bags of black liquid hangs, almost similar to that of a blood bank but it is not blood that it holds. The woman takes one bag and presses it to her teeth and sinks her teeth into it and her previously black eyes become a crystal blue while she finishes the bag. Throwing it away she settles into the living room turning on the TV to wait for her first day of school.

The Cullen household

_After we pull into the parking lot a black bike pulls as a women pulls her helmet off. The intense smell comes from her making all of us step make in fear. My vision starts to go blurry and then fads to black._

Alice comes out of her vision and quickly sits up.

(Alice) Family meeting in the living room

Everyone arrives in the living room wondering what Alice saw that would cause for a family meeting.

(Carlisle) Alice what is going on? What have you seen?

(Alice) When we get to school tomorrow there will be a new girl at school but something is different about her.

(Rosalie) So she is just going to be another pathetic human

Edward who has seen Alice vision after she thought about it again

(Edward) I don't think so, something about her made us afraid correct Alice, could be another mythical creature?

(Alice) Yeah I think so but she messes with my vision because it was all blurry so I am not entirely sure that she is but human, is something else I don't know at all.

(Jasper) Do you think she is a threat or just something we have never encountered before that has us on edge around her when we first meet her?

(Alice) Honestly I think she gives the vibes to everyone to back off or she would hurt you but I didn't even see her face she will be on a black bike tomorrow with a black leather jacket and, black cargo pants. It looked like black undershirt but I wasn't sure.

(Carlisle) Ok I want everyone to be extremely careful then Edward try to get a read off her and if you can Alice maybe talk to her and jasper gage her emotions. Rosalie try not to do anything to set her off and Emmett don't gang up on her we don't want her to attack us.

Everyone agreed and separated for the night. Alice heading to her room and getting her drawing pad out and started drawing the woman from her vision trying to see who or what this woman can be. While Edward and Jasper went to their room to talk about other creature that could possibly be in human from. Emmett and Rosalie just went off and had sex. Carlisle went to his books in his study to see if there is anything he could find and Esme did some decorating around the house to try and stay busy. All did hunt before school and work though before the night was out.

School

While kids maundered in the parking lot waiting for the bell to ring to signal that they had to go to class the Cullen's pulled up in Roses BMW and Edwards Volvo. They all exited their cars when they heard the tell tale signs of a bike. Looking up everyone watched as black clad figure pulled into the parking lot on a black Kawasaki ninja ZX-10R with silver and blue pen strips. The figure swings her leg over the bike then takes off her helmet making her brown hair cascade down from being held inside. The vampires catch her scent and take a step back. The figure looks up from the others scent and golden eyes locks with blue. The figure just smirks then grabs her keys out of the bike and walks to the front office to get her supplies for the first day. While Alice turns to Edward.

(Alice) So did you hear anything from her?

(Edward) No nothing I couldn't hear anything but all I know is that I have never smelt that before but it still seems familiar.

(Rosalie) That officially freaked me out. Her eyes were amazingly blue like ours are golden.

(Jasper) When she saw us it was slight amusement almost like she knows what we are and we know nothing of what she is.

(Alice) Ok let's just go to class will figure it out later maybe will have a class or two with her.

Later in the day at school Lunch time

The woman that is now known as Isabella Swan sat at a table all by herself in the back. She pulled out a Thermos and bowl of almost rare elk meat. Took out a book that looked well used and started to read while she ate. The smell of the food made the nose of the vampires twitch. Alice told Edward though her mind that she was going to introduce herself. She gets up and walks over to her and sits down at the table.

(Alice) Hello I am Alice Cullen.

(Bella) Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. How can I help you?

(Alice) Well your setting all by yourself either it is on purpose or everyone is too afraid to come over

(Bella) Well most prey is afraid of predators aren't they vampy

(Alice) Ok so you know what I am, how about you tell me what you are and should I be afraid of you?

(Bella) Are you saying you really have no idea what I am?

Bella takes a drink of her black drink

(Alice) That is what I am saying. But I do know you smell semi familiar but I not sure exactly what.

(Bella) hmmm why exactly is your entire coven at school anyways?

(Alice) We are not we have are parent figures who kind of are really parents to us at jobs or home. You could meet them if you like we could set up a meeting if there are hunting lines we need to draw. I don't know what you eat hopefully not humans because we don't.

(Bella) I can see that Goldie locks but put myself in your house with all them I rather not too many creatures.

(Alice) How amount the head of us and head of your coven and we meet you can pick three of us to meet you in a place of choosing if we can go there

(Bella) Still can't go to La push can you?

Alice eyes widen and she sits a little stiffer in her chair.

(Alice) How do you know that?

(Bella) The wolf smell and vampire smell on the border is very strong

(Alice) So do we have a deal

(Bella) Maybe but not tonight I have things I must do

(Alice) Ok how about I give you my number and you can set up the meeting

(Bella) Why does the one with bronze hair look constipated?

The other Cullen's laugh at this and Alice snickers but tries to not show it.

(Alice) Um no reason probably something he smells or heard

(Bella) Hmmm I think he's having trouble with my head because I feel someone trying to get into my mind its getting annoying. Either tells him to stop and if for some reason he can't hear me, I will and when I do it, let's just say you would have wished you did it.

(Alice) I will tell him to. Now that is out of the way what are you drinking it smells weird and what are the rest of your classes you are in most of my classes it seems.

(Bella) You don't want to know and biology and gym is what I have next.

(Alice) As do I. Do you mind if I go with you to them?

(Bella) You want to be my friend when you don't even know me?You don't even know what I am? You don't even interact with the humans?

(Alice) You don't seem as breakable as them.

(Bella) Very well.

Bella finish her meal then Alice and her walk off to their next classes the other Cullen's hearing the entire conversation laughing at certain parts and are serious at others. Quickly head off to their classes. Knowing that soon as school is done they will have a family meeting to try and put some things together with what exactly there new classmate is. Also to see if she is a huge threat or not and maybe a possible ally.

The caves of La Push.

The eldest Black's Felt the presence of his friend the one that knew he still lived and left the safety of the cave and followed her sent from the village to the border to her house. Since he never aged like he was supposed to he waited in wolf form on her porch for her to get off from school. To be reunited with her. Him being an ancient makes things complicated but another ancient in the mix just makes things unique. Especially since the pack has become pathetic in their views of kill first ask question later. They have no discipline or will just blood lust. This may be the down fall of the pack, especially from the current alpha that hurt his own imprint. He knew that he is the real alpha and could take back the reins if he wished but he really needs a good reason because he wasn't ready to reveal himself to everyone just yet. Not with the ever growing population of vampires he is not sure he could kill them not since what had happen. The past will forever haunt him and sometimes it haunts those around him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As usuall i own nothing but my crazy ideas.

Also i wrote this when i got off of work lol so that means im dead tired and i hate making people wait for updates. hopefully it isn't terribly bad. BEsides that

THANK YOU... to everyone who reviewed and added me as a alert and a favorite. It means alot guys.

Ephraim heard the bike coming so he shifted from his wolf form grabbing his clothes throwing them on quickly and leaning against the post on the front porch of the tan house waiting for the other ancient. Knowing what she is he smiled because he hasn't seen her in years and missed her dearly and every beta missed their alphas even if there an alpha themselves. Bella pulled into her driveway. Taking her helmet off and get off the bike seeing the old man starts laughing. Walks over to him and pulls him into a bone crunching hug literally picking him up off the ground.

(Bella) You haven't aged a bit old man

(Ephraim) If I remember venom you're older than I am

Bella laughs at him and shakes her hand and the use of the nick name.

(Bella) Very true so I am, guess you smelt my scent when I came onto La push the other day

(Ephraim) Yes I did I was wondering if you were by yourself or if others are with you and to tell you of the vampires in the area if you didn't already know

(Bella) You daughter is coming sometime soon but I met some of the vampires today and I am guessing you call them the children. It would be helpful if you gave me more information but let's go inside first.

They walk into her living room that is done in a very modern style of grey, whites and blacks. Sitting on the couch and chairs she takes of her jacket and shoes. He does the same.

(Ephraim) Well Carlisle and Esme are the leaders and their mates as well. Edward and Jasper are the next in line and mates the bronze hair boy reads minds and is Edward. While Jasper can sense emotions, feel them, also with the ability to control them if need be. Rosalie is the blonde female that is just a bitch from what I am told and seen her mate is Emmett and he is the buff one and no powers for them. The last is Alice who is unmated and she can see human and vampire futures. Not wolves probably because she has never been one. As you know they all drink animals.

(Bella) They want to meet with me would you be willing to go with because while I know I can kill them all with no problem I don't feel like going alone and your daughter won't be here I don't think, she might though. I also noticed there are wolves in La push what is the deal there. They looked so pathetic almost, like the bloodlust ridden rogue lycans from my time. You guys are a version of lycans you know that right?

(Ephraim) Yes I do know that I keep forgetting you are so freaking old. I also believe that they are just out to kill no longer following any old ways or someone has polluted the old ways from when I was around there. I have been toying with the idea of being alpha again. Or taking Jake and making him alpha but he is too emotionally controlled.

(Bella) I also hear that the current alpha hurt its imprint? You know the laws and what it states for that. You can make him controlled and you know that.

(Ephraim) Yes I can't believe that while I knew that I was a weird alpha and had two imprints one vampire and one human I never hurt them. That is why I am still alive today because I drank my love's venom. I know but I will play with the idea you have the final say so you know.

(Bella) Yes I know I also believe the Royal wannabes have killed her though they are no better than the wolves at the moment. I will deal with them at some point but not sure when because they seem to be after a lot of vampires. Ok so I shall set up a meeting for them in three days is that fair. Oh and maybe I should stop messing with Alice's visions since I can do that.

He just looks at her and laughs because she may be old but she still so very random when you would think she would be so wise.

(Ephraim) Will Serena be here by then?

(Bella) I believe so; her mate should be with her and where are you currently living?

Ephraim looks at her in narrowed eyes trying to find out why she asked.

(Ephraim) In the caves why?

(Bella) There is always room here for you and the walls are soundproof trust me I never want to hear that I doubt you would even though she is what I am.

(Ephraim) Have they figured out what you are yet?

Bella laughing, the light in her blue eyes truly amazing when she is happy

(Bella) No they think I am familiar but they can't place me sometimes I wonder why they are the dominate creatures.

(Ephraim) Yes I understand but I am off to hunt I shall see you again and be careful you know what happens when you play with local mythical creatures to much

He winks as he leaves. Leaving her to shake her head and laugh at him. Deciding to call Alice to set up the meeting, Alice grabs the phone while the others shift to sit around her.

(Alice) Cullen's residence Alice speaking

(Bella) So formal for this time period

(Alice) So not formal on your part so what's up

(Bella) In three days we can have that meeting at 1700 near the cliffs just outside of La push. I want you Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper there. If that is to your liking.

(Alice) How many of you will be there?

(Bella) Two of my kind and one of another, the third of my kind will be at the house being lazy or off doing whatever he wants.

(Alice) Who exactly is you leader?

(Bella) You haven't figured that out yet future seer?

Alice gasps and tries to recover very quickly. The others look very startled as well.

(Alice) How did you know I can see the future?

(Bella) You wondered why it doesn't work on me correct.

(Alice) Do you always answer a question with a question?

(Bella) On some occasions but others are warranted.

(Alice) So I have too many questions and I am guessing you are the leader. How old are you exactly?

(Bella) I am 20.

(Alice) how long have you been 20?

Bella starts laughing remember the first time Ephraim asked her that so very long ago.

(Bella) Too long and longer than Carlisle from what I know. I will see the children in school I must go. Good day Alice and Cullen's since you're listening

(Alice) Good day Bella

Alice set the phone down and all they all looked at each other.

(Carlisle) She knows all of our names. And a way to make us feel safe, she let us take Jasper and Emmett since she sees them as stronger fighters and me and Esme since we are the heads.

(Rosalie) I want to know how she knows what your powers are. She called you future seer and she seems to be holding all the cards.

(Esme) She may know someone that knows us and she is being semi forth coming but not all the way I wonder why.

(Edward) She has a mental shield or she knows how to block mental attacks I wonder how old she really is because no offense Carlisle but your old.

Everyone laughed at that one.

(Jasper) She is definitely a fighter there was a scar or two and some looked not like a wolf or a vampire that I saw on here in gym. Did you see any others Alice?

(Alice) I saw a few others but the interesting thing is that she had a tattoo.

_She also had one hell of a body. How did you miss that Jasper oh yeah you only go stick, glad I don't. _

(Carlisle) I guess we shall just wait and when you talk to her Alice did you still feel afraid of her?

Edward chuckles at Alice's thoughts because they didn't match her words at all and at her pervious one trying very had not comment at them.

_No I actually rather have thrown her on the table and took her then and there Carlisle but yeah she felt safe._

(Alice) Umm no actually I wanted to get to know her more.

(Edward) That's odd I know the others and myself included were still afraid maybe she allowed you to be able to get close

Jasper just looks at Alice weirdly for a second then at Edward who shakes his head in no.

(Esme) Worry about it later just relax now. Ok we have three days till then and will we drive ourselves crazy if it's all we think about.

While they disappeared, two black wolves traveled through the forest of forks arriving at the tan house. Bella sensing the two that are there got up and opened the back door for them.

(Bella) Now that a beautiful site to see

Two sounds of ripping skin and bones. One pale Native American female with blue eyes and black long hair standing there and one white male with blue eyes and black spiked hair standing there.

(Bella) Nice show can I get money for you guys next week. Clothes are in your room for you since I figure you would travel this way. Oh and Sere I can totally see why he is you mate and she is yours.

(Serena) Yeah well I like my mate thank you. We need to find you one soon Venom. As for the show I am sure you can always join us.

(Bella) You know you two both drink venom too. I think your might not like that.

(Xavier) That would be hot who are you talking about. Please it's a fantasy for her don't you see it

He winks at her and then they walk into the house laughing, the two newcomers walk into their room getting dressed in all black as well. Then returning to the living to sit with Bella and watch what she is watching.

(Serena) You and these damn home improvement shows

(Bella) Its entertaining there not always the same like most of the dramas, what else would you like me to watch, we all know I can throw on sports forever and be fine.

Serena shudders at the thoughts of sport shows forever and quickly spits out her comment.

(Serena) Home shows are good. So how is everything going?

(Bella) There is a coven of vampires here, there golden eyes three couples, are mated and one member not. She is interesting and very friendly. Your father is around. Me, you and him are to meeting them soon. And the wolves are pathetic I figured the three of us tomorrow when I get home from school would go mess with you brother and the others.

(Serena) Half -brother he is a pathetic excuse and let me guess they think that they are the shit and can do no wrong type of wolves. They forgot all the old stories didn't them or someone purposely changed them.

(Xavier) We will defiantly be going with you. Also are we going to school with you because you know how much I love school? I get to torment the humans.

He says this will a huge smile and bounces up and down in the chair the two look at him and fall on the ground laughing. When he shocks him they finally stop and Bella responds.

(Bella) Only pranks right nothing seriously damaging?

(Xavier) Correct you know I won't hurt them. There interesting creatures.

(Serena) Its really is sad we never were human unlike the others isn't it.

(Bella) No I will never be weak like them but I am not over confident I know I can be beaten and I know I can try to find a way to avoid it for when it could happen.

(Xavier) You're just a realist in a mythical body that has lived to damn long.

Bella launches at him and they get into a wrestling match because that is yet another age crack she's gotten today. When they settle down after Bella has beaten both there ass they just continued to catch up and watch the sun set. Ephraim watched from the shadows trying to decide if he should go in or not. He has been in reclusion for far too long since he is unable to make this decision like he should be able to make. He turned around and left heading back to his caves to hide and wait knowing that his daughter would cause a stir tomorrow at La push.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey guys as usual I own nothing except my weird ideas. Hopefully everyone enjoys this.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted me and add my story.

**Chapter 3**

After school the next day Bella and the others got on their bikes and drove down to La push. Getting the attention of everyone even making the "Protectors" take notice and stand guard. When they got of their bikes even Billy Black ,who was outside at the current time in the center of town, noticed the two females and the male. Once they removed their helmets he held his breath and knew there would be trouble especially for him.

(Billy) Oh my god Serena is that really you?

(Serena) Hello Billy long time no see and I see that you are in a chair now. I also see that the so call protectors have disgraced father and me. Especially the current alpha and you know of what I speak. You ruined the ways of our people.

Growls are heard from the crowd.

(Sam) Who are you and what are you? You smell like leeches? You should not be on our land?

He takes a step towards them, Bella holds up her hand and motions for him to stop.

(Bella) You are the current alpha correct?

(Sam) Yes. Why?

(Bella) You have hurt your own imprint do you know what they did to people like you back in the my day. They would punish you severally for what you have done because you have no right to lead. If you can't control yourself why or how do you think you can control others. Even know your shaking.

Sam shaking increases you can see him getting ready to phase but Jake steps in.

(Jake) Sam man calm down you right next to Emily

(Sam) Get off our land you're not from here that's an order

He used his alpha Noticed they didn't move at all they actually started to laugh a little bit.

(Serena) Actually I was born here and I am the true alpha descendent from Ephraim Black himself I am his daughter dear boy I can kill you so easily so calm yourself before I order you to. So let me rephrase this is my land.

The trees behind Bella and her group move and large russet and black covered wolf come out. One larger than the pack now has ever seen but not Billy Black. The wolf knocks its heads against Serena's leg and hits Bella with his tail in acknowledgment. Xavier grabs clothes of his bike and lays it on the ground behind the wolf, it turns away from the others and shifts and quickly dresses revealing none other than Ephraim Black. He faces the pack and looks at them in with a cold hard look dissecting them within his dark brown eyes. Then faces Billy when a look of disgust that crosses his face.

(Ephraim) Hello son long time away and why do you treat you sister as if she is nothing. What happened to my teaching I taught you and the other elders. Why they are nothing but blood thirsty beings. They treat the people of the village like nothing. What have you done to them?

(Billy) Father how is that you are not dead and yet look younger than I.

They notice that he ignores Blacks questions.

(Bella) It is because he is the true alpha not the weak minded wolves you have now. The ones that are only ruled by your blood lust and nothing else, don't you ever wonder why your emotions control you not the other way around.

(Jake) Who are you?

(Bella) My name is Isabella Swan and I am an alpha of a different kind but stronger than him and can control him if I wish. He is a part of my pack or coven or clan which ever unit you wish to call it because he wishes to be.

(Seth) What do you mean that you a alpha of a different kind

(Bella) I am old very old, one that you don't want to mess with child because to me you would be no challenge.

(Leah) So is that supposed to scare us?

(Xavier) You were hurt by your alpha because he imprinted on someone else were you not?

Sam steps forward towards the group. Bella and Ephraim tense, Bella speaks in alpha voice.

(Bella)Stop where you are and don't move Sam

He freezes and can't move

(Sam) How the hell did you know that and do that.

(Xavier) Bella is an alpha you dumb shit and your scent is all over her because you haven't released her. Your pathetic really you are.

(Leah) Like a marking almost a warning to back off?

(Bella) Yes I'm glad you get it somewhat. In ways he hasn't released you for someone else to have you as there mate because he is selfish animal again another example of his inability to lead.

(Sam) Shut the fuck up.

Sam tries to steps but can't then shifts to try again but as soon as he does Bella shifts to her wolf form which is larger than everyone's. Looking down on him and growling deep in her throat and yelling an order to him in her mind and the others.

(Bella) Sam you will stand down now and you are no longer alpha Ephraim is as well as Serena and Xavier if we are not available. One of your pack will be the new alpha when we deem it so. No one is to be unable to defy our orders understood.

The entire pack shutters from the order going through them as Sam is immediately phased back. Someone throws him clothes. Xavier gives Bella new clothes as she shifts back.

(Leah) Ok I am kind of scared now

(Paul) What if we don't?

Looking at Billy and the other elders watching them shudder knowing they will be punished. Bella and the others smirk at this.

(Bella) You die that's how the old pack was ran but Billy and the old elders screwed up the teachings, he shall be punished by his father for what he did or maybe his sister can do it what do you say Sere.

(Serena) He is a pathetic human let dad take care of him because I might kill him for disgracing the Black name. Oh and if you touch the Cullen's we will kill you simply put there good vamps not bad dumbasses. That also means your imprints because if you fuck up they get your punishment as well that how it was back then ask Xavier he knows because he went through it.

(Embry) My imprint is a child would you hurt that?

(Bella) If you died we would kill it because the child would become severally depressed you don't understand what the imprinted on person is going through. It's a connection that is so incredibly different. Without you it is like there is no desire to live so there would be no other choice. Not until the imprint is older before they get some punishment because of the age.

(Ephraim) Serena and Xavier will be teaching all the proper ways of a wolf tonight if you break a rule fear what I will do understand and they have the right to punish you.

All the wolves shook their heads while Bella got on her bike and Ephraim got on behind her and they headed back to the house. Leaving them behind the mated pair gets to work breaking them down ready to spend two days doing nothing but enforcing the laws and showing them the proper ways to do things and how to deal with vampires not to kill first unless sure they killed on land. Making sure that they understand that things will be different and in fact changing the alpha from Sam to Jake and making Seth beta. Several times they had to beat the wolves and a few imprints for the way they acted. Taking the level of cockiness out of them and humbling them. Making them more of a unit and family and not something else, truly changing the wolves.

Bella's House

(Ephraim) So the offer still stands for me to live here right

He looks at little unsure has he had said this. Bella just shakes her head and replied.

(Bella) Yes it decorated the way you like I plan to go for a run I will be back later.

Bella undress not caring that he is seeing her naked, shifts into her wolf form and takes off into the woods. While running she sees a pack of deer and starts to head towards it then smells a familiar scent and takes refuge behind some foliage. Looking up seeing Alice diving after a deer latching on to its neck and sink her teeth into it and drinking from it. She moves closer to her as she gets closer something happens to her tattoo on her back and hip. Feels the rope in her conscious mind snap tight leaving her feeling dazed for a few moments, she shakes her head and runs off to the house before Alice can notice her. When she reaches the house shifts back to human form and dresses quickly and finds Black.

(Bella) Black!!!

Ephraim who was sleeping moves downstairs to see a very confused and completely frightened Bella

(Ephraim) Venom what happened

(Bella) I think I just fucking imprinted

Ephraim looks a little startled but then confused

(Ephraim) That's normally a good thing you know, it means you're not alone in this world anymore, who on?

(Bella) Alice Cullen, She was hunting while I was running and I watched and bam

She sits down and starts tapping her leg repeatedly; he sits down next to her and places a hand on her leg.

(Ephraim) Why do you fear imprinting so much you never did tell me that?

(Bella) While Serena is almost like me she is not exactly. If she died her mate could go on if mine died I would literately go insane and kill everyone … It is why I never tried to date

(Ephraim) You lose all control you mean? There is no way to get it back?

(Bella) Yes and no way. If that happens then no matter what you have to kill me

(Ephraim) It's a good thing we are meeting them soon aren't we. Are we telling them about are abilities as well.

(Bella) Yes we will this a bad thing that means when they move I have to shadow her

(Ephraim) You could just tell her. Or send her some visions of you guys together

(Bella) The one thing I hate about imprinting besides my side affect is that there is no choice

(Ephraim) Yes it is a downside but she is meant to love you as you are to her so let it happen

(Bella) You're like my younger brother giving me love advice. Ok no more, enough serious topics for the day, was there enough food for you?

(Ephraim) Yes and there is enough venom? Where exactly do you get that?

(Bella) You really don't want to know

Shakes her head at how many people really ask her that question.

(Ephraim) Ok well are you good now

(Bella) Yes I am fine.

Cullen's House

Alice returned from hunting going into the living room. Edward and Jasper walked by her then stopped and stared at her oddly. Alice looks at them strangely.

(Alice) Did I get blood everywhere or something?

(Jasper) You smell like Bella her scent is all over you, did you happen to see her while hunting?

(Alice) No I didn't I just killed a deer or two.

Alice's freezes and goes into a vision.

_Bella and Alice looking at each other on top of two trees, Alice looks her over liking what she is seeing. _

_(Alice) Why do I suddenly have you scent mixed with mine?_

_(Bella) For the same reason you can smell you on me now and the reason I can't leave your mind._

_(Alice) And why is that. Stop all these games and just tell me. _

_(Bella) Mates_

_As she jumps of the branch landing on the ground flawlessly and running off into the woods out of Alice's site_

(Edward) Well that answer our question, but I think there is more to it than just that.

(Alice) Wow that was um different.

_Maybe I should have just slammed her into the tree._

(Jasper) Why is Alice confused and extremely turned on.

Jasper is trying to not jump Edward right then from the lust coming off Alice and Edward is trying to not laugh at Alice's thoughts.

(Edward) Let's get a family meeting going its good for this to be discussed. That would have probably been amusing though Alice if you did that.

Alice pouts because she doesn't want them to know just yet.

(Alice) Does the family really need to know and hey stay out of my head dork

(Jasper) I think they do.

(Edward) But it gives me something to do and im not a dork, pixie

After gathering everyone in the living room, all of the others smell the other scent on Alice as well and she actually wishes she could blush.

(Esme) Dear what is that smell?

(Alice) That is Bella's Scent

(Rosalie) Did you go and see her?

(Alice) No I went hunting and I came back and I smelt like her, I didn't see her while hunting. Jasper and Edward told me about it when I got home.

(Edward) She did get a vision though when she got home about her and Bella. Supposedly they both smell as each other. Their normal scent with the other's scent as well. Something to do with mates or along those lines.

(Carlisle) She is your mate Alice?

(Alice) I think but something more because your scents didn't just change with mates.

_That and I just want to throw her on the nearest surface wait focus Alice focus._

That time Edward did laugh at loud and just shook his head when the others looked at him, Alice glared.

(Jasper) Like do you think it is to do with her status as a creature like were vampires and Edward are you ok?

She shakes her head and thinks back to when she was hunting.

(Alice) I didn't see her and there was nothing but wildlife when I was hunting so you never know.

(Edward) I'm good and I didn't see anything either Alice

(Carlisle) Something similar to the wolves then you think?

(Emmett) But she smelt like one of us

(Esme) Could she be mixed blood?

(Carlisle) Possibly but I guess will we just have to wait and see and most of them were killed by the Volutri or the Romanians if she is that old.

They separate for the night to think. While Alice sits in her room drawing more things of Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**Hey guys as normal i don't own anything except my odd ideas. Hopefully ya'll enjoy this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added as a story and an alert. I normally try to keep my chapters to 2000 words but since it took a little longer than normal or to me it did, I decide to go a little longer.

**Chapter 4**

The day of the meeting

Xavier stayed in La push training the wolves. To continue with their work so that they can pass down the right traditions and not the wrong ones. Not the ones that will get them killed quicker and then they would just activate more wolves in the people around them. While the other three got ready and headed to the cliffs and just waited for the Cullen's to arrive, Bella sensing Alice through the bond stood up. Making the other two smirk and laugh at her.

(Bella) They are here.

(Ephraim) That is going to be creepy I swear

He flipped his hood on so that they would not recognize him at first.

(Serena) I still find it amusing

Bella hits her in the arm

(Bella) Please stop being annoying

The Cullen's stepped out of the forest edge and over to Bella's group and shook their hands.

(Carlisle) Can I ask why your last member has a hood on?

(Bella) I would assume your Carlisle, I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella and because you know him.

Motions for him to take the hood off, when he complies the Cullen family gasps.

(Carlisle) Ephraim Black is that really you

(Ephraim) Yes Cullen family it is.

(Bella) I am sure you have questions so ask them, I know quite a lot about you all from sources

(Esme) What exactly are you?

Serena and Ephraim snorted but try to cover it up when Bella looks at them they shut up quickly.

(Bella) I am Lycan and vampire hybrid I was born this way. My father was a vampire and my mother was a full lycan.

(Emmett) Like the movie Underworld?

Bella starts to laugh as does Serena since he said he with such enthusiasm.

(Bella) That has merit to it but not a lot the lycan form is what I look like when I shift but I can also take a wolf form as well.

(Carlisle) Are all of you like that? What do you eat? How old are you?

They smirk at his questions moving in quick succession.

(Bella) Serena is Ephraim's daughter when he mated and imprinted on vampire. Xavier is a hybrid like her but only wolf and vampire. They are almost like me but not lycan. We eat animals like you there blood and sometimes the meat and bones to satisfy the beast in us but the vampire in us need vampire venom. As for age well let's just say I am older than the royal family you have.

(Jasper) Wait your daughter I thought female vampires can't get pregnant?

The three nod after noticing that they actually pay attention to things.

(Ephraim) She was my imprint with me being full wolf it overrode that and produced a hybrid. Creating Serena here and during that time I drank from here making me a wolf that can live forever. The imprinting that we go through can do miracles.

(Esme) Bella and Serena can you imprint like he can?

(Serena) I have a mate and imprint he is at home. That is the one we call Xavier.

(Bella) I can.

Alice looks at Bella wondering if the scent change has anything to do with this. Bella does not look away from Alice.

_i wonder what my family would do if I just started to attack bella, i dont think her clothes would last long._

(Alice) Have you done it?

(Bella) You tell me?

(Carlisle) How can she tell you?

(Serena) No matter, but the wolves in La push should not bother you in the future.

Effectually dodging the questioning towards her leader.

(Esme) What do you mean?

(Ephraim) They were a disgrace to us wolves so we are retraining them and making them understand the old teachings and the proper ways to deal with vampires and other creatures. Such as asking first and things similar to that, also control as number one.

(Carlisle) The treaty we had though?

(Bella) You are under my Protection don't worry. They know of the consequences of what will happen.

(Alice) So what abilities do you have since you stopped messing with my visions?

Serena starts laughing, until Bella smacks her in the back of the head.

(Serena) Sorry V

All the Cullens smirk at that. Seeing the leader in power and the respect but the family aspect.

(Bella) I can disrupt others powers, I have something similar to coping but it is not coping exactly say you have a vision I see the same thing. Edward would read something I would hear what he is reading. I am not sure what the one is called almost a mirror, I am guessing. I am also a shield. I am a mental person such as I can do telepathy, as well as searching your mind in seconds for reason you do things and several other things with the mind. I can create fire and energy.

(Serena) I can create ice and matter like my body makes it extremely heavy and solid I can do that to those around me so nothing can hurt them no matter what. I can also teleport. As well as take your will away.

(Ephraim) Even as a wolf I can do things. I can see you history but I can project it as well like a movie. I can cause pain, physically or mentally. Like I can crush all your bones or I can make you think I did. I can create a physical shield.

(Bella) Xavier can control the weather, he also can persuade you to follow certain orders whether you know it or not. He is stronger than any vamp or wolf but not me because Lycans are stronger. He can use your own power against you but only when facing you at the time. We can all track because the animal in us.

(Carlisle) Wow you are all extremely dangerous aren't you? Why haven't you tried to kill us?

(Bella) I really just want to live my life I have seen enough death to last several vampires lives. Including yours Jasper I also see no reason you have gold eyes not red.

_3 nomad vampires coming through the woods towards the cliffs following the Cullen family scents. One red headed female and one black male and one while brown hair male. All red eyed vampires. _

(Alice) We are getting company soon.

Bella immediately taking control orders sere and black to place and then pointing to those places.

(Bella) Serena those trees to the left. Ephraim the foliage over there on the right. Be wary of them I want you to follow when they leave. I am the leader at the moment no one question correct Cullens

(Serena) Yes my liege

(Carlisle) Ok

They quickly move out of site as Bella moves in front of them all. The three nomads step out and inches closer to the group. Black male reaches his hand forward to shake Bella's. Introducing him and the others. Bella nearly breaks his hand in the shake. Shoots a little energy into his body to show her power.

(Bella) What can I do for you Laurent?

He grimaces and shakes his hand a little the others notice

(Laurent) I smelt other vampires and was just seeing who was in the area

(Bella) You are human drinkers correct?

(Laurent) Yes why?

(Bella) My Family and I reside in permanent residences here and wish to not move again.

(James) We have already fed do not worry. Who is behide you the girl? Is she hidden for a reason?

Bella covers Alice even more with her body a lets some of her mental vibes making the three nomads back off a little.

(Bella) None of you business tracker

(James) Interesting that you know what I can do and why do you think that.

Already seing where his mind is going and following his thought process.

(Bella) You like games and this is not a game, if you seek for this to be a game then I am afraid I will just kill your mate Victoria where she stands.

(Victoria) Hmm one vampire to three, especially if the others don't fight

Serena and Ephraim come out of the forest to stand behind them.

(Bella) You might look behind you and James I know of the asylum that's why you want to see. You like to see if the one that got away is around.

James looking shocked starts getting very angry.

(Bella) Before you make any rash decision I would leave if not I will kill you these two will escort you out chose wisely.

Serena and Ephraim roughly grab Victoria and James and throws them towards the forest Laurent just follows. Waiting until they are unable to be seen Bella turns around and looks right at Alice, her eyes are bright blue and is quickly turning black. Her scent and presence seems to have a calming effect on Alice who was shaking.

(Bella) If they ever come in your vision again of getting close to you or your family, tell me. Do not think you can take them do you understand me?

(Emmett) I can so totally take that guy

Bella growls low and in her throat, Her blue eyes turning completely black making Emmett and Jasper and the other two tense Alice just grabs her shoulders making her focus on her.

(Bella) Just agree and be nice so I don't have to be mean and make Xavier make you agree

(Alice) Yes we will. Why were you blocking me?

(Bella) Do you remember your past at all Alice?

The others look at her like she's nuts.

(Carlisle) No she was changed by some vampire and then left she woke up alone.

(Bella) Let's just say James is mad that he didn't get to kill you when you were human ok

(Jasper) So he would try again because she a vampire now?

(Bella) Yes we want to be very careful. I am serious I don't want anything at all possibly happening to you ok.

(Alice) Ok

(Carlisle) Thank you for meeting with us well we better be back on our way.

Alice stops and looks at her family then looks at Bella noticing her eyes are still Black.

(Alice) I am going to stay a little longer

(Bella) I will stay don't worry Cullen family you can go

The rest of the Cullen's go so they can inform the others of what has happened. While Alice sat on the cliffs edge Bella sat next to her.

(Alice) Wasn't this supposed to be in trees?

Bella just laughs and looks at her the blue slowly creeping back in.

(Bella) Your rely on your visions too much

(Alice) So I am your mate or am I your imprint?

(Bella) Both for all creatures that can imprint it's the same thing once we find the imprint.

(Alice) So does this mean that we have to be together no matter what?

(Bella) I do but if you don't want no… it means soul mates but I will not take the choice from you I can't take that choice it would hurt me to do that for you.

(Alice) You will never ever be with anyone else though will you and what do you mean hurt you.

(Bella) No actually I would probably shadow you to make sure you're protected. Even if you choose another I would protect them for you as well. It would hurt because I would have caused you pain and then I would have to punished.

(Alice) You would have no life once so ever if I don't though and why punish yourself that way.

(Bella) That's the price we pay for being able to imprint and they are the laws, one is you will never ever hurt your own imprint.

(Alice) Are you as dominate as I think you are?

Bella just smirks and laughs a little bit, leans over to Alice and whispers in her ear the next sentence and nipping it after she is done.

(Bella) You mean my personality or in a relationship

Hissing from the little pleasure she received looked at Bella

(Alice) Yes and to both.

(Bella) Yes from when I was born I was trained to be an alpha and then I trained to be one of the best warriors. I worked and controlled my powers. Castles were around the time when I came about. Since I was such a unique being I was quickly put to be the leader of armies and of other lycans and humans or even some vampires, it all depended on my mother who was a noble woman. In ways I am a princess in others I am death waiting to come to people who haven't seen it yet. In relationships I would hope not to be too dominating I like to hope I don't oppress you to death.

Making Alice giggle at the last sentence knowing she is already dead.

(Alice) I wish I knew my past I wouldn't even care if it was bad. You seem like your life was hard. I think I could deal with dominate. Why have you been so not wanting to imprint it seems. You just seem so reluctant.

(Bella) I don't want you to say yes because you feel bad. It is because if I lose my imprint then I lose control and every bit of my soul is gone and I will destroy everything, someone will have to kill me. I can give you your past. Black and I can do it.

(Alice) Would you and I understand you are not doing it to make me feel bad you just are giving me facts. And why do they call you venom?

(Bella) Since it is what I feed on but at the same time they do too except Black but I was the first so they like to be funny. I will if you wish.

(Alice) What happens if I want us to happen?

She says this will turning to face Bella. Bella looks up into her eyes with a grin breaking out onto her face.

(Bella) You would make me extremely happy and be treated like a queen.

(Alice) What if I just wanted you not anything else

(Bella) It's a good thing I still have the ability to surprise you then

Bella reaches for Alice's hand pulling her to her feet she gets to her feet as well. Gently pulls Alice face to hers and places a gentle kiss on her. Let's go of her entirely and runs to the woods where Alice hears a ripping sounds comes back out and the white wolf walks over to Alice bends down and nudges her leg wanting Alice to get on. Alice settles herself on to Bella's back and Bella takes off into the woods towards the house. Once at the house Alice gets off of her and walks in the house noticing the style and several pictures that are there Xavier comes out of the kitchen with a venom bag drinking it. While Bella shifts back and gets dressed. He walks over and shakes her hand.

(Xavier) Hi I am Xavier you must be Alice

(Alice) Yes this place is lovely

(Xavier) All V's doing

(Alice) Think she kill me if I started calling her that.

(Xavier) Probably but we would get a kick out of it.

Bella walks into the room from her room.

(Bella) Is Black back yet?

(Xavier) Yeah he is

(Bella) There are three vampires that might cause trouble you see them kill them

Sends for Black through her mind while sending Xavier images of James and his coven. Ephraim comes to room to join the others while Xavier goes off to find his wife.

(Ephraim) You mentally rang my liege

Bella just exhales exasperated because of the other name.

(Bella) Why do you all have so many damn names for me? But yes she wants to remember everything do you think you can project it and I can send it to her head?

(Ephraim) Yes it shouldn't be a problem it will take some time probably the night if that is alright? Also its because it bugs you.

(Alice) Yeah its fine I will just call Carlisle so he doesn't freak when I never come home they sometimes are like real parents

(Bella) That's always good to have people like that. Why don't we move to my room it a lot easier with you laying down and us to have places to sit.

Moving to Bella's very old world gothic room with modern touches in it, Alice on the bed Ephraim puts his hand on her head and Bella places her hand on top of his. He starts seeing her past life and projects it out and Bella who send it into Alice to actually remember in a way to unlock the past.

_Young birthday party with her twin sister and close family._

_Being beaten my father for having vision of the future. _

_Mother calling her nothing but an ungrateful freak _

_Being tortured growing up by everyone including her twin the kids at school. _

_Her being placed in the asylum at age 10. _

_Shock therapy, drug testing, using her gifts for their advantage, raping her and finally torture, for several years. _

_James tormenting her taunting her, another vampire stopping him, them battling sending her into the walls. The other vampire biting her and venom spread and fire and pain starting. James getting mad and sprinting off and the other vampire picking her up then taking off into the woods as the building burns._

Both Bella and Ephraim move their hands from her head. Alice started to dry sob while Ephraim slid out of the room and Bella collected Alice in her arms and just rocked her and tried to comfort her the best way she knew how. Whispering comforting words to her, rubbing her back trying to soothe her and get her to relax. Kissed her hair and kept whispering to her. Ephraim called the Cullen's getting Rosalie on the phone asking her to get some clothes for Alice and to drop them off at the house after giving directions since school should start soon.

About 15 minutes later Rosalie knocks on the door. Ephraim lets her in.

(Rosalie) Is she ok?

(Ephraim) We gave her back her past and let's just say that it's a good thing those people are dead because if they weren't I would take great pleasure in killing them.

(Rosalie) What room?

(Ephraim) Listen for the heart?

Rosalie looks at him oddly and then focuses her ears and follows the sound walks to the room.

(Bella) Come in rose

Rose walks in the door seeing Alice with eyes closed curled in Bella's arms.

(Rosalie) Hey

(Bella) Thank you for her clothes we might be little late for school but I will get her there.

(Rosalie) No problem she could miss you know if she needed

(Bella) I figured but we will be there.

Rosalie nods places the clothes on the bed and walks out seeing Serena and Xavier in the other room. They all walk out get into their cars and head off.

(Alice) Are they all gone?

(Bella) Yes I sent the others away too. Since Sere and X are coming to school now and Ephraim is doing checks for us and is also going to inform the wolves.

(Alice) Thank you Bella

Bella) Of course, now you need to freshen up and change and then will go. You get to hang on while I am crazy on my bike

(Alice) oh Joy at least I am dead already

Getting a snort from Bella and her pushing on Alice's side who sucks in her breath and squeaks.

(Bella) Not nice and your ticklish… hmm def going to have to remember this.

(Alice) No you're not forget that your heard that.

Giggling while saying that.

(Bella) Go shower before we miss school in fun of other activities.

Alice quickly moves and gets dressed faster than she ever has.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I own nothing besides my wierd ideas**.** Hope y'all enjoy this.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed esp. Also to those that favorited my story and alerted me.

**Chapter 5**

Later that day at school Lunch time

Everyone is sitting together at lunch, people notice this including the entire school population.

_The new boy is dead sexy _

_I wonder which guy will get the new girls first hopefully me_

_There just as damn weird as the Cullen's_

_They sat with the other new girl, what's with the all black things freaking Goth's_

_Are they all dating each other too… gross_

_No matter what Alice says she will fit nicely in my bed. (Then visualized it)_

After that last thought that filters in Edwards heard that mirrored in Bella's she lets out a low level growl and grips the table to hard leaving some indentation from her fingers. Then sends a mental seed for him to run away from any Cullen and to fear for his life but he doesn't know why. The entire table looks at her except Edward he just chuckles. Jasper is trying desperately to not jump and kill him. So he sends some calming waves.

(Edward)No killing the humans for their thoughts

(Bella) I won't have to if they know what is best for them

Serena and Xavier just looked at each other and started laughing very hard falling out of their chair and on to the ground when they collected themselves the got back to their seats. Bella just growls at them making them kind of sit straight, but still holding back laughter.

(Serena) You just messed with their heads again didn't you?

(Bella) Yes

(Serena) At least you didn't lie

(Bella) It would be like someone one touching X

Serena getting an image in her head from what the guy thought about Alice from Bella. Stops moving for a second and rethinks her statement then lets her own little growl out.

(Serena) Never mind at least you didn't kill them

(Emmett) Ok were a little lost here

Bella looks at Xavier not wanting to explain and places her hand under the table and onto Alice's leg. Alice places her hand on top of hers and Bella rubs her thumb back and forth on Alice's leg. Trying to calming herself down so that she would not get up and kill the kid she desperately wants to. Just that the little motion makes Alice's eyes darken a little bit.

(Xavier) You think mates are bad imprints are worse and more possessive and protective , one hair out of place or even a possible stray thought makes the other one in the pair goes nuts with protection its completely instinct. Especially the more dominate one.

(Rosalie) So someone thought something and you did something so you wouldn't have to kill him

Bella nodded and Edward cringed from the imagery

(Edward) Thought then saw it in graphic detail in their own head. Lets say I wish I had a cleaner for my head and my memory.

(Jasper) Hell I would have killed them, good control girl

Everyone laughs at that knowing that it probably was true. The bell rings for their next class as they walk off Bella walks with Alice to biology holding hands they sit in the back to their left is Edward and Jasper. When the teacher walks in and tells them that today there doing a blood type class. Jasper and Edward look at Alice who looks frighten for not noticing this, so Bella raises her hand.

(Teacher) Yes Miss Swan

(Bella) Can we be excused? I believe if you looked in our records you would notice that we can't be near open blood since it makes us all very queasy and sick

She says this pointing at the back four of them and giving a mental nudge to the teacher.

(Teacher) Oh yes, I completely forgot about that I even have grades written in for you four already, yes go to the nurse or go to next period teacher and see if he will just let you go home.

They all got up and left and then were able to leave soon instead of having to go to gym he just marked them there and said have fun. Alice and Bella went back to Bella's House. They sit on the couch watching something on TV.

(Alice) So I see that you're very protective of me already

(Bella) I would have been no matter what but even more so because you said you what us and after today there was no way that I wouldn't protect you. Also that annoying kid went into too much detail into his head I wish I could wash my head out, poor Edward he has to see it every day.

Last comment made Alice giggle. Sweeping the hair out of Alice eyes with her hand and resting her hand on Alice's cheek rubbing her thumb lightly around her cheek, Alice leans into her hand.

(Alice) Even though we are vampires and that we don't need to be protected it is nice to know that you're looking out for me and my family since that would hurt me.

(Bella) Always

Takes her hand away and pulls Alice's back to her front wrapping her arms around her just holding her while watching TV. Kissing her shoulder softly and nibbling on her ear ever so lightly on different occasions. Sometimes sucking on her neck get a soft moan to come from Alice. Just little things like that to make Alice completely melt into Bella and have Alice start running her hands up and down Bella's thighs squeezing places at random before dragging her nails up and down. Causing Bella to hiss into Alice ear and turn Alice head to the side more so she could reach her mouth. Catching her in intense kiss. Running her tongue across Alice's lips begging for entrance which Alice gives freely, she slides her tongue in to meet Alice's. They both moan at the contact. Alice adjusts her self so that she is now on her knees which are on either side of Bella's hips and her lap in Bella's no longer with her back to her. Bella's hands trace up Alice's back going under the shirt raking her nails up and down with some amounts of pressure, hitting Alice's bra several times. While Alice's hands are still in Bella's hair pulling her as close as she can. Claming each other mouths, Bella wining in the battle. Breaking the kiss, Alice leans back a little while Bella leans forward kissing down her neck Feeling the second to final stage before the full mating coming into effect. Then Alice starts feeling what Bella is feeling as Bella is feeling what she is feeling both of there eyes are black with the connection occurring. While Bella finally reaches the junction of her collar bone and her neck and sucks on it before letting go and opens her mouth to bite down when the phone rings make them break their intense bubble. Alice pushes Bella backwards and lays on her as she reaches over her for the phone and gives it to Bella to answer.

At the Cullen's house

(Esme) I wonder from what rose said that Alice saw something bad in her past don't you think you might want to try and talk to her.

(Carlisle) Ill call Alice in a little bit when everyone is here

(Esme) Are you sure that is wise with them all here not when there not all here.

(Carlisle)Fine ill call them now

He picks up the phone and calls Alice and asks her to come home because he wants to discuss her past. Alice says ok but Bella won't let her go alone. So her and the others decide to go as well they all go in wolf form at let Alice ride on Bella's back and Xavier would carry the clothes on his back. The rest of the family has arrived then and smelt them and walked outside to see them and sees the three massive wolves. Notice that the white wolf is so much larger than the others and that has Alice on its back. The others change back as Alice stops Bella.

(Alice) Wait don't change back yet Bella, I was wondering if I can see your other form.

Pouting sticks her lip out looking like a little kid. Giving her the puppy eyes.

(Carlisle) Yes that would be most interesting.

(Xavier) Might as well Venom in a fight if they ever saw you don't want them running off from you do you. Also you can't say not to Alice's face hell I don't think any of us could it is just to damn cute.

Bella just nudges Alice back with her nose until she is a safe distance and the wolf shifts into her Lycan form. This form has a white and grayish fur to it, still has her blue eyes. On two legs over six feet tall has a head similar to a wolf and body mixed of a human and wolf with claws and arms and hands.

(Emmett) I knew you looked like the Lycans in underworld. Told you.

Rosalie smacks him really hard making him fall forward, as Bella stops looking at them as smells the air and looks to the left. Sending an image of Laurent in his mind to Ephraim, Serena and Xavier, they quickly shed their clothes and shift and form a circle around the Cullen's. Bella turns towards the figure in the woods. The Cullen's tense once they realize that they four have smelt something that they didn't. Alice Stiffens and gets visions.

_Her chained to a mirrored columned. Victoria and James in front of her with a bloody and broken Serena to her left._

_(James) Now did you really think that they could protect you Mary Alice Brandon? You were the only one to get away in my little game._

_(Alice) So what are you that damn bored that you have to kill innocent people._

_James moves to strike her then a figure crashes through the door James turns quickly and tries to flee and the figure lunges and viciously rips into him drinking him. _

Bella having seeing her vision and the pain that will come to her mate. Roars into the air and all the animals and even Laurent who just stepped into the clearing has stopped at looked at her. Venom is dripping out of her mouth and she lands on her two front arms and takes off.

(Edward) That vision Alice just had I think definitely set her off.

(Jasper) Pure Rage

Everyone watches and she jumps faster than Laurent could even react and grabs him by the neck with her teeth and her feet grab his thighs and her claws grab his forearms all ripping back extremely violently. The body makes a popping and ripping sound and he screams in agony as she turns fast and rips his head off. Venom and human blood that comes from what he drank lays on the ground around his pieces. By this time the other three have return to their human form and are clothed.

(Serena) Instinct to protect their imprint do you understand what I mean now Rosalie and Emmett. Lycans are deadly then add it to a vampire and you are the deadliest if used right

(Esme) She just … in … maybe a minute… if that.

Leaving Laurent laying in pieces all over the floor Bella returned to the group grabbing her clothes and shifting with venom dripping from her mouth still she creates a ball of fire and sends it into the pile of skin and limbs on the floor. Setting it ablaze and turns to Ephraim and Xavier her eyes still black as night. Walk over towards Alice and wrap her in a hug and pulling tightly into her body taking in her scent, to know she is really ok and places a small kiss on her neck look at the others especially Xavier.

(Bella) We track tonight; she had a vision and your mate X look almost dead.

His eyes turn black to match Bella's, Venom start leaking from his mouth. They both looked like the ones that everyone should truly fear from the stories that the humans know.

(Xavier) Fuck them they will not leave Forks alive


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As normal I own nothing but my wierd ideas. **

Thank you all for you reviews they made me want to write faster. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle puts his hands up in the air to get some attention and to stop them from going anywhere at that particular moment.

(Carlisle) Hey before you all go off and on a killing spree what about the wolves and the humans do you think they will harm them.

They all look at him and just smirk, Bella's look is hard and predatory it scares the Cullens and it made them stepped back except for Alice who just snuggles closer to Bella.

(Bella) It is a game he wants me to go nuts over the humans being killed but I really could care less, he wants me to forget about my mate and not protect her.

Bella just runs one hand through Alice's hair the other is on her lower back under her shirt.

(Ephraim) When in fact she and X will be the ones tracking them because there scents are hard to pick up in the woods when in wolf form. When they find James and they will, they better hope that Venom has calmed down by then.

Alice turns into Bella looking at her eyes noticing their black for the first time. She puts both her hands on Bella's cheeks and makes Bella look at her. Bella's eyes immediately soften for her mate. A little blue starts to come into them while the black slowly recedes. The others watch how the power of being each imprints do to each other. They are awed by the ability of it.

(Jasper) Amazing I didn't even have to use my ability.

(Serena) You wouldn't be, the only one to calm us from a state like this is our mates. Venom, we will stay with them tonight and tomorrow and as long as needed. We will alert the wolves seeing how there semi fit to follow our orders the way we like. I'll just order them to follow my lead if they have problems.

(Bella) X lighting strike the school to handle that mess so that they can be out of it for a reason. We don't want them missing more school then they already do on the sunny days which tend to happen around here.

(Xavier) Of course my liege. Then how about some sun since the nomads would not know what to do with it? They tend to avoid those time of places.

(Bella) Yes easier to track and if they were seen, then they would just kill the entire town and that would cause problems with the royal wannabes now wouldn't it. Them and their stupid laws since some humans are actually smart and humans have rights to be here. If you find the red head first no killing her I want her alive to watch as we kill her mate then she will die.

Xavier smirks and looks at Bella with a positively cold smile why the others look at them with a little bit more fear except for the Blacks and Alice.

(Xavier) There was a reason we never pissed you off and now I know why.

Bella just smirks then grabs Alice in her arms bridal style and zips into Alice's room.

(Alice) Impressive I think your faster that a vampire. Your lycan form is beautiful, you know that right.

(Bella) Not many can keep up. No one beside lycans actually like that form. Alice you have to promise me no matter what you see that you won't leave the protection of Ephraim and Sere.

(Alice) What if you are in danger?

Grabs Alice's face and makes her look focus on her.

(Bella) It takes a lot more than that to kill me trust me please Alice I beg of you don't leave them.

She says this as she leans down kissing the side of Alice's neck sucking softly on the skin there before nipping at it drawing a moan from Alice. Pulling back to look into her eyes noticing them turn black form desire no longer golden. Also noticing that the mating connection is opening up more and demanding to be completed. Seeing a pout of Alice's face as well.

(Alice) That is just unfair but ok I promise you.

Alice then leans forward into Bella kisses her lips softly before Bella opens her lips and slides her tongue along Alice's lips demanding entrance. Alice happily gives into the demand, her tongue meeting Bella's in her mouth dueling with each other. Making them both moan. Bella applies pressure on Alice's body making Alice lay back on the bed,with her hovering over Alice. Never breaking the kiss, Bella's tattoo has started heating up and turning bright. Alice places her hand on it during the kiss. Bella trails kisses from Alice's mouth to her neck and sucks lightly then harder. Biting on it but not enough to break the skin. Her teeth scratching the skin there, Alice ripping the back of Bella's shirt as she moans and digging her nails into her back pressing Bella into her harder. Bella hisses in pleasure before she leans forward and bites into Alice's throat drinking her venom. Alice reaches up and sinks her teeth in Bella's throat getting a unique blood and venom mixture. Both moaning and both getting images of their mate's birth till now flying through their minds, there minds merge and leave an ever lasting connection. When they release and stare into each other eyes. Bella smirks hers eyes are back to complete blue. Alice's are gold with a hint of blue in them.

(Bella) That would be the completion of imprinting and mating beside me actually taking you. I will take you soon. Now no matter what your mine Alice can you live with that?

(Alice) Yes, now go so you will come back soon. I am possessive as well Bella and I want you back in one piece.

Bella she nods and kisses her forehead and then walks down stairs to see the others looking at her some in fear and awe three in amusement. She just rolls her eyes but looks at her family.

(Bella) Blacks nothing will happen correct?

(Serena) Never my liege you know that. Keep him safe

(Bella) Always

Xavier and Bella walk outside shifting quickly taking off into the night. Both quickly split into the trees and turning making the wildlife there run out of the forest into the cleaning fearing for what is to come. They can sense the predator that is them and what they are wanting. It is blood and the blood of another that even believes that it is possible for them to touch their mates.

(Carlisle) Are they really leaving the humans in this town unprotected

(Rosalie) Who cares there human we don't need to get mixed up in that.

(Esme) The children and everyone else there will be a lot of blood shed here won't their.

(Serena) No I have sent the wolves out and since I am alpha they can respond to both of us. They are on both Forks and La push land. There are a lot of them now.

(Emmett) This sucks I don't get to fight at all now do I

They all look at him then start laughing because that was just typical Emmett. Alice finally comes down stares the others see the mark on her neck it is not fully healed yet but its very visible and then Bella's scent is amazingly thing that gets everyone is they way Alice looks. She is very deep in thought almost saddened by whatever she saw.

(Emmett) Cool eyes Alice they got some of that blue in it

(Ephraim) Alice are you alright?

(Alice) Do you know all of her past?

(Ephraim) Only what she will tell me, I'm guessing the need that drove you both to complete the imprinting also allowed you to see her past.

_No shit Black I thought my past was bad or even Jasper's, but shit hers was hell. The completion part was pleasurable though. _

(Alice) Yeah she has been through a lot I am surprised she knows how to drive since they didn't even have light back then.

Causing a few to snicker, but Edward catches her thoughts.

(Edward) What did you mean a lot and her past is hell.

(Alice) You should stay out of my head

(Serena) I can answer that for you. Bella had to kill her own mother and many lycans because they went insane. They lost they imprints. Her mother was one of the first to lose their imprint. Her mother killed several of the hybrid children like herself and Bella literally had to kill her and the parents of the children because only one parent of each child survived. No control is the problem.

(Rosalie) Why?

(Jasper) Laws?

(Ephraim) Laws and because the greater good of the people. The reason why wolves and lycans became so scarce and vampires took over was because they didn't have the imprint gene. They didn't need to mate. To have the completion of your soul. The few that did were amazed by those they didn't have it and could even function at all since they were almost half a person as I am now, but more so for the lycans. The problem is when you lose it you have no soul. Bella was more of a clean up crew and a killer when the time came after the wars. She would just kill the supernatural beings because the humans needed to try and live. That's a reason why we hate the Volturi their stupid beings and their fucking laws. No better than the Romanians. She has been tortured and has tortured some and seen in it so many formats.

(Serena) Soon Aro will need to be given an reality check, he lost the little humanity he had. Bella is the oldest creature we know of to date but has the most humanity you tell me how that happened.

The others sat there and really listened to what they said trying to understand but Alice understood because she saw and lived it through Bella. She couldn't even imagine all that she has done and still become the amazing person she is today. The spirit that she has and the life that is in her. Alice decides to go to her room Serena follows and they just lay on the bed watching a movie to kill time.

In the woods in the middle of forks the next morning.

(James) The newborns are doing well love soon the family wont know what hit them and we get to play with the girl. I wonder what happened to Laurent.

(Victoria) Yes, to bad for them they actually thought we would leave. No, we just have others do our dirty work for us.

James leans down to kiss Victoria only hesitating when they see the wildlife start moving like crazy. They both stop to look at the wildlife unsure of what is going on when there worst memories are being dredged up in their minds and playing in there ends.

_James father beating James and telling him that he is such a failure and that failure is not a option in no matter what you are doing. Even in sports and this was all over a lost game of baseball. Then watch his mortal wife be raped and murdered in front of his and him do nothing about because he was detained before he was turned. _

_Victoria had to watch as her children were systematically killed by the Volturi for thinking that it was ok to bring immortal children into the world. She had over 100 of them. They all loved her like a mother and she like daughters and sons. _

They started to come around when they opened there eyes and before they can react to the wolves, they jumped out of the woods. Slamming them both into the ground shifting, one turning human and the other turning lycan. Staring down at the two that were trying to destroy their lives.

(Xavier) By the way that's Bella and she's about to rips your head off James and I'm just going to light you up Vikki. You should have never ever fucked with our mates.

After he says this they both growl, while Bella digs her claws in both James arms and legs making him scream out venom leaking from her mouth burning his body with the areas that it has touched. He begs her to let him live. She sends him images of what he has done to others and their pain and what Alice went through His screams pierce the air making her and Xavier happy with the pain he is receiving. The she leans down and rips his head off with her teeth. Making Victoria watch everything and her trying to break free. Catching a glimpse of the 20 newborns he made in his mind. As soon as she finished Lighting comes from the sky hitting Victoria making her scream in agony before she turns to ashes then the lighting jumps to James's pieces turn those to ash. They both turn to leave and Xavier shifts. Running back towards the Cullen's at incredible speed. A race against the clock, them versus the newborns. Bella sends out a message to Serena and Ephraim hoping they hear it and are ready as trying the new connection to Alice to inform her. They are up and over trees. Around and under them, to the left and right of them. Moving faster then even vampires can see. Praying that they will not be to late to save them.

The Cullen's house

(Edward) I hate not knowing do you think they go them.

Alice tenses as a vision hits her. At the same time the message from Bella hits the Blacks and filters into the back of Alice's mind.

_Cullen's outside with the two wolves in front of them and the large amount of newborns coming out of the woods to face them.  
One newborn steps forwards and presenting himself as a leader of sorts._

_(Newborn) We want the girl that looks like a pixie known as Alice no one has to die._

_(Carlisle) She is family that will not happen_

_(Newborn)Then you shall suffer_

_The newborns charge Serena and Ephraim crouch lower getting ready for the attack. _

(Serena) Everyone get ready newborns are coming this way.

(Edward) Yeah a lot of them from what that vision gave us, I hope the others got the other two and they make it in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I own nothing as usual.**

The bold and and italics writing is when someone is have a convo in their heads going back and forth. You will see in the chapter what i mean. Hopefully you enjoy.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and to those who alerted me and made me story a favorite.

Chapter 7

At the Cullen house

The Cullen family quickly gathered outside, while Ephraim and Serena shifted and placed themselves in front of the others. Ephraim placed a physical shield on the Cullen's without them noticing. He thought something to Edward.

_Don't move from the circle we will hold the line and hope the others get back to help you're protected right now. Tell the others including Emmett. _

(Edward) Were not supposed to move from this circle guys according to them were protected.

(Emmett) We can help though.

(Carlisle) Just listen to them Emmett no one does anything

As he finished talking 20 newborns stepped from the forest line and faced them. They all tensed and awaited for the Alice's vision to take place. One newborn steps forth presenting himself as the leader.

(Newborn) We want the girl that looks like a pixie known as Alice no one has to die.

(Carlisle) She is family that will not happen

(Newborn)Then you shall suffer

The newborns charge at Serena and Ephraim. They crouch lower getting ready for the attack. Four newborns lunge at the Blacks and they jump to meet them in mid flight. Two blurry figures slam into the rest of the newborns knocking them down and send some flying a little into trees. The tallest figure roars into the air making the ones that flew back shutter. The four that attacked the blacks were already being dismantled piece by piece. Two newborns broke free and ran for the family while five jumped on Bella and Xavier. Four each go towards the blacks. The two going towards the family hit the shield and bounce off and then slowly their will to fight just left them making them sit of the floor just staring at the sky. The four that tried to tackle Ephraim crumpled to the ground in severe pain holding on to their heads. He took them out quickly ripping arms, legs and then finally their heads off. Venom and human blood quickly spilled onto the floor. The five that went after Xavier, two got immediately hit with lighting while the others got a scratch on him as he ripped their arms of and then their heads. Next was Serena who froze them all except the third who was slightly frozen, as she teleported behind the four that came after her. She sunk her teething into the largest one and drank from the almost complete frozen treat. Then complete freezing it and smashing them into the ground becoming shards of the creatures they used to be. Bella set two on fire before they even reached her and then grabbed two in her front arms and slammed them into the next two coming at her making them fly into the tress behind them. All four crashed into it and before the last one touched the tree the first one was already being torn apart by Bella. She slashed her claws down its chest ripping the skin making the the venom squirt all over the others making them burn from the pain. Then taking the head of the first and then the second started to move quickly finding its head ripped off by the hind legs of Bella. The third never stood and chance as she sunk her teeth into its neck and drank all the venom out of it letting it crumple to the floor. She then picked up the fourth one which happened to have been the elected leader and shifted through his memories to find his worst fear, Fire. She started to burn him slowly making sure that his death was very painful. It took a good five minutes to reach his entire body and burn through all of it from the inside out. After the five minutes he finally stopped screaming and then she looked at the two lifeless ones on the floor before sending two fire balls at them destroying them. She stood there just deep breathing trying to catch her breath before sending small fire balls out to the other pieces and destroying them.

(Alice) Lets us out guys I think were safe now

Everyone else is still kind of in shock because in about 10 minutes 20 newborns were killed and normally it would have taken them a hell of a lot longer. When the wolves looked back at the family and noticing that no one was hurt and was glad by that. Xavier and Serena scampered off quickly. Ephraim released the Cullen's then ran off to inform the wolves and to do whatever else he wished to do. Alice walked over to Bella and placed her hand on her waist since it's the closet thing she can reach. Noticed that the black in Bella's eyes started to recede already and the blue appearing. Bella noticed the height difference moved Alice back and little and shifted into her wolf form before she scampered off into towards the house to grab clothes and the return fully clothed and human. She walked over to Alice and brought her into her arms placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Once releasing her faced the other cullens.

(Bella) Everyone is ok correct?

(Carlisle) Yeah we weren't even touched because of the shield if I remember correctly?

(Bella) Yes its very helpful to have others with gifts but we do fight without them on occasion.

(Jasper) Your fighting dynamic is amazing. They way you are all controlled even when you do not wish to be.

(Edward) I am guessing that you got Victoria and James.

Bella thinks back to that and shows Edward in mental image to him and to Alice.

(Edward) Well I guess that answered my question now didn't it.

(Bella) Yes, it did now I am going to take Alice back to my house for a little bit if you all need anything let me know.

She picks up Alice in her arms and then zips to her house and into her room where she settles onto her bed and Alice in front of her and leaning against her.

(Alice) You know I can walk and one of these days you will let me

Bella) Sorry it was just quicker this way then the other alternatives. I am still not fully calmed down so you know how that goes.

Alice) I know I can feel it. So what else comes with imprinting since I seem to be able to feel you and hear you when I want it seems

Bella just smiles and pulls Alice closer and nips at her ear. Alice hisses at that contact.

Bella) Yes you should be able to feel me and to hear what I am thinking and we can have a conversation in our minds. Basically our minds are open to each other. Also in moment of complete and utter desperation I have heard of some that have wanted it to so bad they were by there mate when they where not even in the same country. They just appeared. We might learn more I am not sure I heard some share abilities. So be weary if you start making things explode.

(Alice ) Oh lord image what the family will think. I have a question even thought you are a hybrid, um do you still have troubles with the moon.

Bella laughs a little at that but then just kisses Alice's neck sucking on it before moving to her ear a nipping it again.

(Bella) You know I am surprised you actually asked and no only full lycans do that but after a long time they stop and are able to control.

Alice just nods before she makes Bella release her and she turns to face Bella. Gazing into Bella's eyes she see that there completely blue happy by that meaning she has calmed down. Bella feels the happiness from Alice and leans forward bracing the back of her hands on Alice's back and catcher Alice's lips in a kiss. Slowly sliding her tongue into Alice's mouth in and out teasing her making Alice growl in the back of her throat, Bella then slides her tongue deeper and massaging Alice's with it. Alice's hands come behind Bella's back pulling her closer to her. Bella feeling the pull from Alice's hands decides to learn forward more until Alice's back is touching the bed and she is hovering over her. Not breaking in there kiss the entire time. Alice grabs the back of Bella's T-shirt and rips the flimsy shirt apart and throws it is on the ground making Bella laugh in her head.

**_(Bella) Impatient much? _**

**_(ALice)It was in my way_**

**_(Bella)So I can do the same then_**

Before Alice can protest the shirt that she was wearing is quickly shredded and falls to the floor quickly followed by her pants leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Bella leans back a little bit just staring and admiring Alice. Her eyes darken with lust as she looks at Alice. Alice sees this and her body immediately answers making her nipples stand at attention catching Bella's attention and making her hands move on their own accorded. They start touching and massaging Alice's shoulders moving slowly but surely down. Making Alice start to squirm from the very slow torture that she is being consume by, Bella leans forward nipping at Alice's ear and neck before suck on her neck making Alice moan. While she is distracted she doesn't even feel her bra being ripped and thrown to the floor until she feels Bella's slightly warmer hands taking her breast in each hand. Kneading them and massing them, pinch and pulling at her nipples making her moan more. Bella kisses her way down Alice's body onto one breast lightly nipping it at first make Alice hiss from the pleasure. Then biting it with a little more force and sucking on it. Moving to the other one giving it the same treatment, Alice's smell of arousal has entered the room making them both impatient but Bella is determined to make this last. She kisses down the flat stomach of Alice licking and nipping here and there. Her hands going to the thin materials of her panties and pulling on the lightly making them just fall away and join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Bella leans back a little to see all of her with out anything on making Bella take a deep breath in for control.

**_(Alice)Not fair you still mostly dressed and I am not. _**

**_(Bella) You will just have to wait love. Trust me _**

As soon as she finish that thought she leans and takes a long lick making Alice bow off the bed and hiss at the same time. Bella takes Alice's clit into her mouth sucking on in it. Making Alice moan in pleasure and Alice's hands quickly work there way into Bella's hair. One of Bella's hands start playing with Alice's opening coating them but she sinks two fingers in. Making Alice bow again and push into Bella's face more and making Bella take more and suck harder on her. Bella starts a steady rhythm, sometimes scraping Alice with her teeth making her close to coming before she slows down bringing her away from that satisfaction. Then starts the same process all over again bring her just a inch closer before backing away. Alice is getting frustrated at not being able to reach the end.

**_(Alice) Please let me come _**

**_(Bella) You are mine _**

Finally figuring out that this was apart of the mating ritual that needed to be finish the complete submission from her to Bella

**_(Alice) Yes I am yours always and forever. _**

Bella's eyes flash from the submission and she inserts another finger in. Sucking and occasionally nipping on her center, quickly bringing Alice to the edge making her scream. Bella travels back up Alice's body after and sinks her teeth into her mark on Alice replying the pleasure she got out of what she did to Alice making her go over the edge again screaming out her name. Keeping Alice in her arms until she calms down and comes back to reality.

**_(Alice) My turn. _**

**_(Bella) If you wish _**

Alice quickly flips them over and sheds Bella of her clothing before she gets to work on bringing Bella to the edge. Not teasing her as Bella has done because in ways it was Bella controlling and dominate part coming trough and her need to taste and hear Bella scream drove her to make it quicker. Brings Bella quickly over the edge hearing a scream with a hint of a growl out of Bella making Alice happy before she moves to bite her mark on Bella. A band of black and blue light shoots from there bodies into the room and back into their bodies. Alice looks up and at Bella who just grabs Alice and pulls her body into hers and grabs a blanket to cover them and just lay there holding each other. Alice's back to Bella's front and Bella's hands are in front of Alice.

(Bella) That was the final stage of imprinting and mating hints the band of color.

(Alice) I see that and I figured with the mental conversation as well with the games.

(Bella) I try to not be as dominate but the lycan in me needed it the first time. Complete submission

(Alice) Its fine I loved it.

Bella just kiss Alice neck as then lays back and just relaxing for a little bit. Starts to think about today's events and what they might mean. When Alice tense sending her into a vision.

_A short blond hair female in a black cloak steps up to three men in chairs. The one with black hair holds his hand out for her to place her hand in it. She does and he draws breath in seeing what she wants him to do in her mind. _

_(Aro) There as been reports of 20 plus newborn in Forks, WA. Brothers I think we must send the guard to find the ones responsible and end this soon. If not to destroy the entire town. WE can not risk exposure. _

_The ones on his right and left agree. _

_(Aro) Jane I want you and five other to go with us to find what has happened gather the guard. _

Bella tense seeing Alice vision mirrored in her head. Shakes her head and then looks at Alice.

(Bella) Looks like the royal wannabes are coming here, great.

(Alice) We have to inform the others so that they shall know.

(Bella) This should be fun, I love to mess with them especially since Aro is scared to death of the me and the others never know why.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. It means a lot. And thanks to the others who added me as a favorite or a alert. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

The rest of the Cullen's went into the house. Some looked shaken others were amazed by the skill and the power that Bella's group possessed. Where normally it would take about twice as many people just to kill that many newborns and a lot longer it made them wonder who really was the dominate species and what else was out there. They were all sitting deep in thought when Esme finally decided to speak.

(Esme) I still can't believe that they were able to do that.

(Emmett) It was crazy I just wish I got to help.

(Carlisle) They wanted to make sure we were protected in case they didn't deter them I guess. That was a lot of newborns though I wonder if they all came from Forks.

_And will it bring the Voultri. _

(Edward) If it does then we will deal with it when it gets here because more than likely they would have noticed it would be hard to not notice that many people going missing. They will probably come very strong.

(Jasper) Ya'll are talking about the Voultri are you not?

(Carlisle) Yes we are since it something that caught my attention they normal are the ones that deal with the wars or battles on a scale like that. Also it's a danger to us and the humans here. They would kill the entire town if they thought it was easier to keep there secret.

(Esme) The humans and children though some of them are probably are already morning the loss of the family members as it is.

(Carlisle) Until we know for sure I want everyone to be extra careful just in case. Also find out who was killed or turned.

(Edward) To feed that many newborns they would more than likely just let them go and have no qualms.

Bella's House

Xavier, Serena and Ephraim return to the house and shift to their humans forms. As soon as the enter the house itself they feel the bonding ceremony being complete between the Alice and Bella. They also are able to smell them. They decide to wait down stairs for them to come out. Turning on the TV and just watching it mindlessly. There hear the water pipes turn on it and figured that they were showing when all their heads buzz.

_**(Bella)Guys the wannabes are going to be coming to forks to look into the situation here with all the newborns. Alice had a vision I will inform the rest of the Cullen clan. The thing I want to know is if you all can make sure the wolves are careful because I don't want them killed by there stupidity even though I don't like them. Only one has to go the others are welcome to join me and Alice when we go to the Cullen house. **_

They all looked at each and talk too fast for human ears and almost to fast for vampires and decided who goes. Ephraim decided to go and the other two will go with Bella and Alice.

_**(Serena) X and I will go with you and Black will go to La push. **_

_**(Bella )Very well , we will be done soon. **_

_**(Serena) I figured since you don't smell as bad as before. **_

Serena gets a mental head slap from Bella make the two males crack up at this knowing she said something to Bella annoyed at her.

About 15 minutes later Bella and Alice descend the stairs looking that the three sitting there. Knowing that the wannabes are probably closer to being in the air or are in the air already.

(Bella) Well lets go time is money or as they say time is forever.

(Xavier) Your a lot odder after sex.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth was he flying through the door outside. From Bella picking him up and throwing him. He ended up landing into a tree. He gets up shakes his hand then groans because it kind of hurt.

(Serena) Sorry babe but you had that coming

(Bella) If you want to walk right again and Serena wants to have a nice time for the rest of a century I would be mindful of what you say X.

Xavier squeaks out an ok before hiding Serena.

Alice and Ephraim is sitting there laughing there asses off at the other three. Alice really sees them interact and notice the sibling deal they seem to have. After they calm down Alice is swept into Bella's arms again and zip off to Alice's house, not before Alice's roles her eyes.

(Alice) For heavens sake I CAN WALK.

The mated pair follow behind in the wolf form laughing most of the way because they are sure Bella is getting the riot act in her head. While Ephraim heads of to La Push to warn them.

Cullen's house

Jasper and Edward are the first to hear and smell Bella and her group coming. They quickly tell the others so they are waiting in the living room. Grouped together and looking at the front door when Alice, Bella and then Serena and Xavier walk in.  
(Bella) That was creepy I thought you were the only seer

Emmett starts to laugh and the others chuckle a little bit.

(Edward) We smelt you but I also heard Alice for a second then her mind was blocked from me. I am guessing your doing.

(Bella) Actually no that is Alice's mind getting used to the little boost in power. Though that is not why we are here and in such a hurry at that.

They sit on the couch that was left for them, Alice in Bella's lap.

(Alice) I had a vision of the Voultri coming here and wanted to inform you. Aro, Caius and Marcus should all be arriving with several members of the guard.

(Bella) I can't wait until Aro sees me. I think he might run away and hide it will probably be the funniest thing I have ever seen.

(Carlisle) Why would Aro run from you?

(Serena) Yeah Venom that's a good question, I am surprised the wannabes never bothered us before.

(Rosalie) Why do all of you call them the wannabes and not the Voultri?

(Bella) Because I have seen or been a part of a real ruling empire these people are just power hungry mongrels. Well the thing with Aro is kind of complicated. Alice should know since she saw my entire life.

Alice sit there for a second looking at Bella before closing her eyes and trying to bring up the memories that has flashed through her brain that she saw from Aro. She stops for a second and just watches.

_Bella walking out of the shadows towards Aro. _

_(Aro) Your an abomination a creature that shouldn't exist. _

_(Bella)Neither should you Cousin. You think you were turned but you're a fool. You were born and became the new race. I knew I should have destroyed the entire family line. Your mind was implanted with memories. Think try and remember_

_(Aro)Your known as a shadow aren't you? What should I remember?_

_(Bella) The pain you had a wife and she died, well correction I killed her and your children. Do you remember the torture I placed upon you or is your memory that bad? You had no humanity. I know you were never human but the level you took to killing is not right and you are not above the laws. You should be wary because time will come again where I will get to kill you but not yet. Remember._

_She says that sending him a memory flash making him hit the floor with the pain and aguish he has from the memory. The blood dripping from his wife. A Lycan but not his mate only a distraction to him or so he thought until the pain was almost unbearable. The mental connection they shared was slowly killing him. The one by one the five children that he had fathered was dying. It was a slow burn moving all through his body. He hasn't felt anything like it years. It reminds him of the fire to change. _

_When they idea hits him, his memory opens like flood gates. He drops to the floor completely going to a fetal position. Venom is leaking from his eyes, ears and nose. All the pain is trying to find a way out. _

Alice comes out of the vision looking at Bella and seeing her looking back at her with a smirk.

(Bella) Ah love I seen you have found the one I was talking about.

(Alice) How long did he lay there in that pain?

(Bella) Two years I moved him to a forest area and left him chained to a abandoned wall parts left over from a castle. I was hoping with that punishment he would understand the feeling of loss and not destroy others unless he has too. Then I see him now and I see nothing has changed he is not even sad. He also has a new wife it angers me to know it. Yes he really is my cousin.

(Alice) How was he born?

(Bella) My mother and father had a second and third child now one was an all lycan and human mix,there was me the perfect mix of a hybrid and then there was Aro's mother. She was a Vampire with living organs almost a hybrid but more alive than dead. It was unique to say the least but then she married an another vampire. They sired Aro. He forgot who he was because the pain I caused him made him think he was just turned and forgot his human life so to speak, but in truth he was never human.

(Carlisle) Is that why he fears you?

(Bella) Think of everyone worst pain times it by ten then let me keep you in for about two years and you tell me would you fear me then. When I never even had to lift a hand to him but to others I have?

They all thought her question over and shook their heads trying to block there most painful memories out.

(Rosalie) But if he is your family why not help him?

(Bella) Loss is sometimes the best medicine. I took his mate and his children and I tortured them for weeks before he found us and then I took their pain and gave it to him my creating mental links as I burned them from the inside out very slowly. He didn't even fight for them. He watched as they died he thought of her and them as just a distraction. He had no mercy or humanity in him I made him learn it. In truth he was his mates imprint but he never understood because his soul is so tainted.

(Jasper) It makes sense take something he didn't know meant the world to him and then make him suffer for a long time. Yeah I would defiantly fear you, then I would be scared if I ever saw you again.

(Serena) I am so glad I never did get on your bad side.

When she said this the others looked at her and started to laugh because it was probably one of those things you should have kept in you head comments. When the laughter all died down they looked at each and got serious again.

(Carlisle) Do you know with they will be here then?

(Bella) It will be soon though because they were in a quick rush to get here. Now here is what will happen because I presume they know you live here?

Ephraim walks in the door at that and takes a seat.

(Carlisle) Yes they know.

(Bella) Good that means they will come here first to find out if you caused the newborn army especially Caius will want to kill you but that is normal for him. You will greet him but the four of us will have hoods on. Just because I like to scare the shit out of him. You will also be safe mentally and physically form them since I can expand my shield.

(Esme) Why would one of them want to kill us if we have done nothing wrong?

(Serena) Power that you possess.

(Bella) Trust me they will be more worried with who is under the cloaks and unable to see our faces. I for one want to watch as Aro shrinks back in fear.

(Ephraim) Sometimes I wonder if you get off on the ability to make some people hurt an fear you.

(Bella) No but he has done a lot of damage and this just makes it one less trip for me to have to deal with. Is everything understood.

(Edward) Should we go hunt before they get here.

(Bella) Yes don't take longer than an hour and half though.

The large group nods and goes into separate directions for the hunt except Alice who is still in Bella's lap just turns around straddles her. Looking into each other eyes she leans forward and kisses Bella. Bella immediately opens her mouth and wipes her tongue along Alice's lips. Being granted slides in her tongue and finds Alice's, starts to battle for dominance. They stayed making out for a little bit then they just sit and hold other to feel the others presence. They hear several vampires coming this way some from the woods others from the opposite direction. The Cullen's and the rest of Bella's group returns first and then Bella's group all grabs there black Cloaks and walks outside with the Cullen's to wait for wannabes to get there.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing like normal. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Hope ya'll enjoy this. Also a little side note sorry about the longer periods in between updating i graduate from college soon and i just have been working on a lot of projects. **

The Voultri members flew through the trees until they landed outside the Cullen house. Immediately noticing that they are out and waiting for them. They also noticed the four members that have hoods on and smell not entirely normal. Aro steps forward to greet Carlisle but the one hooded figure instead pulls Carlisle back. The rest of the guard tenses especially when Jane and Alec seem to relax. .

(Aro) Who are you and why have you pulled him away from me, we only wish for answers.

Bella hiss while taking off her hood to look at Aro.

(Bella) Is you vampire memory that bad cousin or have you forgotten what I am, and what I can do.

The others remove their hood and look right at the Voultri without any fear in their eyes, if anything they have a look do pure joy. Especially when Aro quickly steps back and drops to his knees and looks at Bella with the most fear any of them have ever seen. Aro looks ready to plead his life away anything that he can do to possibly save himself.

(Marcus) Who are you and what do you mean cousin?

Bella just laughs at him and slowly steps closer to Aro when the members growl at her. She and the others hiss back.

(Bella) You never told them. That you were never a changed human but born a vampire. Tsk tsk tsk what shall I do with you? I already caused you pain but you have never learned humanity like I wished.

(Aro) My liege please don't kill me or my guards we are hear only for the new born appearances nothing else.

Everyone looks on in fascination as they see Aro trying to get himself out of this alive. Also at him calling her a rank above him and not below like everyone else.

(Bella) One of you old henchmen decided that my mate was a good person to try and kill. So they created a new born army to do that. Too bad I got a little angry and the just had to die. James was a lost soul, you should have killed him when you had the chance but no you thought that you could control someone like that, like you.

(Caius) What do you mean like him?

Serena steps forward slightly to be next to Bella.

(Serena) You all started out as human and so you had so humanity in you. That means you value life whether it be vampire or human it's still life. Aro only values power. Please why do you think he changed you Marcus and Caius? Or the twins here who had powers as human, he would have never saved you if you didn't really have the power. He has made you into nothing but tools.

Jane and Alec look at each other and then look at them. They ask the million dollar question that the guard has been wondering.

(Jane) What are you?

(Bella) I am probably the oldest thing none to man you see I am a lycan vampire hybrid. Born and bred to be that. Aro mother was actually my sister with the ability to have children. Now Aro did you forget the last time we talked what I would do to you. The pain I caused you.

(Aro) No please don't I can change I swear I can.

(Xavier) You haven't yet. Still killing with no reason, you know that you could use blood centers for food instead you slaughter people needlessly. Or turn them if powerful. Then you kill vampires that our good and leave the bad to harm others.

(Bella)Not just you though, your brothers are the problem as well. The entire guard is. I am contemplating on just killing everyone or everyone that I think can't change.

That statement got a hiss and the others crouching ready to attack but that just made her and the others in her group laugh. They knew that if the guard even tried to attack then they would die quicker than they would believe.

(Ephraim) You even had a previous wife, a mate. A lycan mate with children and you did nothing to save them. You tried to slaughter anything similar to them. Like me a werewolf, my kind almost extinct because of you. Even though she was your true soul mate you rejected her in you thirst for power.

He raised his hand shortly putting a physical shield around all of them to keep them in place. The guard and everyone around them notice that they couldn't move.

(Bella) You get to relive the pain cousin. The memory of the life leaving you and feeling completely abandoned.

Bella places her hands on his hand and finds the memory she was looking for and makes him relive it over and over. His screams and failing arms show the others that the pain he is in to be real. Venom start leaking out of his eyes, ears, nose and finally his mouth. It slides down his body burning him in the process making him wither even more, till the venom reaches the ground. His screams continue piercing the air making most cringe from the sound. Several members of the guard try anything to break the mental and physical barrier placed on them, but to no avail. They watch as literally his own venom kills himself. Turning Aro into nothing but a pile of liquid with pieces of flesh in the liquid. The guards stop and just stare at Bella and the others with so much fear in their eyes. Some are shaking others look resigned to the fact that they will die.

(Marcus) Are you going to kill us all now?

(Bella) No not all but most, Xavier take the ones you want, Serena you to and Ephraim. You know the three I want alive.

With that being said the physical barrier is dropped except around three members. Lighting flashes in the sky before it comes hurling down at Felix and Demetri killing them quickly. While Serena flash freezes Chelsea and Heidi. Ephraim phases into wolf form before the others can move, he jumps at Caius making him fall. Knowing that he was the one to order the death of his vampire imprint. Sends the power of pain into him and then bites his neck. He then rips his neck out exposing the insides, then he rips the rest of him to pieces. Only Jane, Alec and Marcus are left standing and shaking where they standing. The bodies or pieces of the ones left around them suddenly catch fire making them jump to try and run but find their still restrained.

(Bella) You Marcus hold so much humanity in you that it's odd you were a ruler with the other two. So you shall live but your ways must change and change them soon. I left Alec and Jane alive because you know what I do that they are sweet and innocent if given the chance. Make them more than a tool. Let them become people. Give them identities. You three have been oppressed your entire life it's time to be free so to speak.

(Jane) Even after all that I have done?

(Bella) You three were made to hurt people because of orders but never just for fun. Like the others who like to play with the humans. Start new make this world better for all of us. Let us coexist with each other. You all may even found your happiness, that soul mate that makes everything worth it. I will check up on you soon now go.

She applied her alpha tone and they all watch as the three run faster than can possibly believe out of there. Making everyone crack up a little bit since they have never seen anyone run with that much fear before in their lives. Ephraim decides to scamper off into the woods to think and visit his first imprints grave. While everyone else heads inside to deal with the aftermath of that has happened.

(Carlisle) Wow I can't believe that really happened.

(Rosalie) I see now why you called them wannabes all the time.

(Emmett) So why again could I not fight.

They all laugh at this because he is always the same never changing.

(Bella) We each had a personal bone to pick with those members. Caius actually killed Ephraim's vampire imprint.

(Xavier) Felix and Demetri raped and beat Serena after they drugged her.

(Serena) Heidi and Chelsea did things to my mate that allowed my revenge to take over, they feared the cold so I froze them knowing that Venom would burn them.

(Edward) How exactly did the venom leak out of Aro?

(Bella) I am a mental person basically meaning I can almost do anything mentally. I forced the pain of his memory on to him tenfold making him react and that was a way to release the pressure to bad it killed him. It's probably one of the more painful ways to die its better than just out right killing him.

(Jasper) Why did you leave the twins alive there not exactly poster children?

(Bella) Would you believe that they are all descendants from the human member of my family? I know the good they can do they just have to want it.

(Alice) So does that mean we get a break?

Bella eyed her curiously before pulling her into her lap.

(Bella) Why what do you have in mind?

(Alice) Shopping of course you where way to much black

That made everyone laugh because they knew it was true, it also gave Bella some ideas for the future.

(Bella) On one condition I get to choose the day and when cause I want to do something with it. But if you want to go now you and Rose, Serena, Esme are more than happy to I have to talk to the boys.

The four females quickly agreed racing upstairs to change and lending some clothes to Serena. When Serena came back down with the others, the rest besides Edward and Jasper mouths dropped at their mates looks. Making the girls smirk before Serena pesters Bella.

(Serena) Hey how much of a limit do you want me to have?

(Bella) Try not to go over one million or two, I can afford it but please try not.

Everyone's mouth dropped except Serena who bounced up and down. Then grabbed the girl's hands and went to the garage where Rosalie jumped in the driver's seat and sped off with them. Xavier looked at her and just laughed.  
(Xavier) So you're going to ask her to marry you aren't you? How many different ways do you have to get her to say that she is yours?

(Bella) She has always wanted a nice wedding according to her memories so what I figured was maybe renting out the mall. Letting her go crazy and towards the end propose to her but I have to get a ring first.

(Jasper) I think you might just make her day with the mall and her lifetime with the proposal. Damn Edward why can't you be that sweet.

Hitting him to add effect to his comment making everyone laugh at them because it was amusing to see jasper act that way, when they sobered up Emmett went off to play video games while Jasper and Edward disappeared to their room. Leaving Carlisle and Xavier left to face her.

(Bella) Ring shopping anyone?

(Carlisle) More than happy to help and then we should also call the mall manger to talk to them.

(Xavier) Ill help venom you went with me so what else can I say.

The mall

The girls were all walking side by side with each other. Going into various stores trying all sorts of clothing, for once Alice wasn't going crazy with her shopping but being semi moderate the one that worried them was Serena. She is ten times the shopper that Alice is. They are going by stores when they see Victoria secret and decide to go in there to get knew outfits for their mates.

(Alice) So why do you think Bella need to talk to the guys

(Rosalie) Well she is probably going to do something special for you. I'm also surprised you can't see it.

(Esme) More than likely she is devoted to you.

They all noticed that Serena never responded

(Alice) You know and that's just mean that you won't tell me.

Serena) Alice if I could I would, please my alpha placed a command on me that I cannot break. It's like a cord wrapping around my mind and vocal cords. She hardly ever does it but when she does it for a good reason. You will like it though. Also she is probably messing with your vision on that subject matter only.

She says this with a twinkle in her eye as she pulls up a black number.

(Alice) Fine and I think Xavier might have a heart attack with that.

(Serena) Perfect. Oh get something that has ties on it. As well as deep rich colors and Bella will drool over you even more.

They talked and giggled feeling really close with each other. They stayed almost till the mall closed before they all decided to leave especially because of having to much stuff.

Bella's house

Bella is just lounging in her room flipping through the channels waiting for Alice to come back when she feels the buzz in her connection from the closeness. Just sits and waits for her to walk in the door. Hears the front door open then her door where she zips over to Alice, locking her lips with hers and slamming her into the door. Alice moans into the kiss wrapping her arms and legs around Bella. Bella just push her body more into Alice as they continue to kiss. They finally part after some time.

(Bella) I don't like being away from you for long.

(Alice) Maybe that was why I was so subdued with shopping.

Bella still holding onto Alice walks over to her bed and lays her down before she curls up with her. Just holding her and loving the feeling of being with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing like normal. **

**Thank you for everyone reading this and reviewing to it. Sadly this is last chapter. I decided to end it with a little fluff. Hope you enjoy it. **

Cullen house

Edward wanted to know what happened at the mall. So Carlisle pulled the memory from his mind and replayed it for him. By the end Edward was laughing because for one Alice will love it and the ring and two the mall idea was perfect for Alice.

_Carlisle, Bella, and Xavier walk into the mall looking for the information center. Quickly finding it asking for the mall manger or director whichever they choose to call it, to have meeting with him. The lady at the desk does so and quickly sets up one for a little later and they decide to visit the jewelry shop to find a engagement ring as well as a wedding band. They walk over to it and the boys step back at first letting Bella just browse around for a little bit. The annoying says people try to get there business to go up to get quick decision for a possible commission to their own name and not what the buyer actually wants. Bella just looks up and plants seeds in their minds to leave them alone until asked for, they quickly turn to other customers. Carlisle and Xavier both laugh at it because they found it amusing. Bella walks over to the white gold area and steps up to the counter. She sees an amazing looking engagement ring with an medium size diamond as well with black and blue gemstones on each side of it and smaller diamonds in a little circle around the edge of the gemstones in a line. It quiet attention getting notice is elegant and regal making her gasp because she can picture it perfectly on Alice's hand. Well until she finds the perfect wedding band to match it then it might just be perfect. The ring itself is not large that she can easily damage it and not to small that it wont make an impact. The boys notice this and move closer to her because they want to see what got her attention. _

_(Carlisle) That is stunning I think Alice would love it._

_(Xavier) I agree they even have a matching one not as large and flatter for you to wear and the similar bands in the back are the wedding bands themselves its seems. _

_(Bella) I like the entire collection I think it might be the perfect one two for a combination on her hand after were married. _

_(Carlisle) I think you will make Alice's century maybe life when you are actually married. _

_They all laughed as she motions for a one of the more silent sales workers to walk up to her and she buys the rings. The engagement and the wedding bands, Carlisle knowing her size from all the times he was forced to shop with Alice made it easy on the jeweler especially since they had them in stock. After spending enough to buy a car the walked out back and back over to the self help desk to meet with the director who is coming down from the other hallway. He quickly ushers them to his office. Once settled into his office they start the meeting. _

_(Mall director)What can I do for you Miss Swan? _

_(Bella) This will be a bit of a crazy request but how much does the mall make in a day, say on Tuesdays normally. See the reason I am asking is because I want to rent it out. Let one person go on a shopping spree. I have enough money to make sure that the stores will not lose revenue for that day. Also if you would be kind enough to have maybe one person there to do the ringing and tallying in each store but not more than that. I assure you we mean not to steal anything, it's for a proposal and they love to shop so it became a perfect place. _

_The director looked at her with his mouth open before she had to nudge him mentally and he closed his mouth quickly while they others just laughed to themselves. _

_(Mall director) Oh um well it would have to be in two weeks because they just started their rotation and I would have to train one person on all the registers and verify it with each store. I am sure almost all with go for it since they will not have to pay their workers because you will probably only use one entrance and I can lock up for everyone. I can print out the reports and send them to you somewhere over night or I can email you the reports once I have them so you know the amount. One employee shouldn't be a problem I will choose the person I know best around here to do it. _

_(Bella)That seems fine once were done shopping I can call you or you can be called by the associate. I know this is a little different but its something that will make someone special very happy. _

_(Carlisle) Yes she is a shopaholic now isn't she. I swear putting limits on Alice is horrid to her. _

_Bella and Xavier smirked because they understood with Serena being exactly like that. _

_(Mall director) Thank you for choosing this mall and I should have them to you later tonite or tomorrow. If you want this to be all figured out I guess I should start to call them now. _

_They nodded got up and left the building before they reached car they fell against it laughing extremely hard. They all had noticed him shaking and trying to not start dancing from the excitement. _

Alice noticed that Edward was laughing at something Carlisle showed and decided to try and see the future pertaining to it but it kept coming out fuzzy so she realized that it probably had to do with Bella. She looked at the two men and then walked over to them.

(Alice) So guys what is Bella doing. I know you know and it just plain mean not telling me.

They look at her and just smile and smirk.

(Carlisle) Alice you should just be happy that your getting a surprise that you can't see, they are good for you every now and again.

(Alice) I know i should be but i just haven't ever been unless its a last minute decision its just that i really want to know.

(Edward) Alice let us just make it clear you are really going to like it ok.

(Alice) Ok i guess

Deciding that she wont get anything from them she goes off to try and get it from Bella herself.

**2 weeks Later**

The mall was closed and only one associate was there to run through the entire mall. All the stores were more than happy to accommodate this request because it saves them money and at the same time they are making some money. The beautiful waterfall fountain in the middle of the Mall, had five tables around it. The one facing towards the entrance had large box on it with a bow and a tag for Alice. The next table had another box for Alice. There were slowly wrapping around the fountain. Each box held something nice for her. Bella stood beside the last one, the one that held the ring, in her usual color of black knowing that Alice liked the color on her. Esme brought Alice to the mall and told her first to go to the center and meet up with Bella and then to have fun, everyone knew besides Alice. Alice walked up to the circle of table and boxes. Bella stepped towards her quickly kissing her and then steps back.

(Bella) I want you to start with the first box and work your way around to the right. Then i will explain everything.

(Alice) Ok not a problem.

She stepped forward and opened the first box. Reaching in she grabbed out tickets for Paris that are left open to be filled when ever she wants to go. She looked at Bella then moved to the next box, opening that it held a bracelet and a necklace for her. They both had a wolf standing up pendant on them and a few different trinkets. Moving to the next one she opens it to see a set of Keys, with the Porsche logo on one of them and one looked like a house key. She kept going onto the four box opening it and noticed there was model in it of a art and a fashion studio. Liked it alot and smiled at Bella. Then she moved to the final box opening it and pulling out a small box and reading the note on it first.

_Will you marry me and make my life complete? _

_~ Bella_

Alice opened it and then looked at Bella and started to shake her head up and down and then started to jump up and down before leaping into Bella's arms.

(Alice) Of course i will. I love you

(Bella) I love you. Now let me see the ring so i can place it on you.

Alice gave her the ring and she placed it on her ring finger and kissed the finger after she did it. Then looking up at her and wrapping one arm around her she started to explain what they were all for.

(Bella) Ok so the plane tickets I figured that we go to Paris but we take everyone with us. We stay somewhere else away from the others but you could shop with the girls for your wedding dress and what ever else you wanted for the wedding. The jewelry is to represent my different sides and for a way of you to never forget. It also was part of my dominate side i like you wearing things i give you. The keys are for a new car and to the new house. You family told me you will me leaving soon and they already have a place I already had a place there so I just gave you the key. Now the model is a extra place I already had built at the house for you to not have to do any school this time but for you to do the clothing line you've been wanting to do. I can work it so that you do it for as long as you want never having to go back to school unless you want. The last was self explanatory. Now the reason this is so empty is because i bought it out for you today. You get to go crazy at my expense and there is only one worker who I will call when you are ready to check out.

(Alice) Oh my god thank you so much Bella i love it and you really do know how to treat me like a Queen. Even though you don't have to.

(Bella) You are my mate my love I want to no other reason.

They kissed passionately then started there shopping trip.

Whatever the future holds for them no one knows especially with the demise of the more disgruntled vampires members of the Voultri. Knowing they will eventually check up on the others but besides that they get to live with each and be happy forever. Along with the families who are happy now that everyone is free in their on way not just from the Voultri. Bella the hybrid finally got her happy ending.


End file.
